student_of_the_year_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Abhimanyu Singh
Abhimanyu "Abhi" Singh is a student of St Teresa's College and one of the main protagonist's of Student of The Year. He is the best friend of Rohan Nanda and husband of Shanaya Singhania Early life Abhimanyu Singh did not have a good start in life. His parents died at an unknown age and he was tooken under the wing of his uncle, aunt and grandmother. It is presumed that his parents left him some money. He is accepted in St Teresa's College during the semester. Story Abhimanyu makes his entry in the song "Kukkad". He immediately starts a hatred towards Rohan Nanda , the son of a massive tycoon, when he makes his car dirty after he tells Abhi to get out of his space. He is inspired by Ashok Nanda's, Rohan's dad, speech. He is then accepted into the football and it seems like he is the best. Rohan and his "friend" Jeet Khurana play a prank on him by telling him the coach wants urine samples from boys in the football team. They put a letter inside saying it is holy water. The coach sprinkles it on his wife and son until he finds out. He is punished by the coach and is told to do 50 rounds of the football field and does not tell on Jeet and Rohan. During football practice the coach can't decide whether to make Rohan or Abhi captain so he makes Jeet captain to make no fights. They win against St Lawrence who have been beating them for the last 24 years and Abhi and Rohan become best friends. Rohan takes Abhi home and he meets his dad. His dad starts to take a liking to Abhi and starts to favour him instead of Rohan. Abhi stays the night at Rohan's house after drinking so much and his dad invites him to Rohan's brother's wedding. In Thailand, for the wedding, Abhi helps Shanaya Singhania put Rohan on the right path as he flirts with other girls and not with his girlfriend, Shanaya Singhania . They pretend to flirt with each other and get Rohan jealous and they succeed. During the wedding Shanaya can't put her earring on and Abhi takes it and says she looks fine. She wants someone to sit with her and asks Abhi but he says no. Back in school Abhi has started a love for Shanaya and is staring at her from afar. Shanaya after listening to her best friend Shruti Pathak asks Abhi if everything is alright between them and he says no because he wants to win the Student of the Year and nothing else. When the results of Iq test is revealed Abhi is third on the list. When the treasure hunt happens he is on the same team with Jeet, Shanaya and this unknown girl. They win the treasure hunt when Abhi just beats Rohan to the temple. Rohan invites himself to Abhi's house and afterwards Abhi's grandmother has a cardiac arrest and is put in hospital and his aunt blames him saying he is the one that gets everyone killed and is a bad luck charm. This upsets Abhi but soon Abhi is comforted by Rohan. Shanaya comes to comfort him and gives him flowers also it being his birthday. After this Abhi learns his true love for Shanaya. Abhi's grandmother then dies and Shanaya comes to comfort him but he doesn't accept her saying he needs her friend and he tells that she will die if she sticks around. She then she sees her earring and gives Abhi a hug she then looks into him and they kiss each other passionately. Rohan sees them together and has a fight with him and the best friends turn enemies again. Shruti pretends that she is sad and upset and takes her to the prom with him to make Shanaya jealous. He stays in but Shanaya is out. At the triathlon at the end he loses because he sees Rohan's dad happy after seeing Rohan lose and he pretends to lose and just leaves straight after. During the victory speech Rohan doesn't accept the trophy, Sudo has massive argument with the Dean and says he breaks every ones lives. Later in the film Shanaya and Abhi have married and Rohan and Abhi have never made up. In the gardens of the hospital where the Dean was. Rohan and Abhi have a fight and Rohan shouts why Abhi did lose on purpose and he tells him and they make up soon after. It is soon later seen that Rohan and Abhi have a race to even the scores and the film ends.